Final Fantasy VII: Inner Darkness
by Elspeth3Tirel
Summary: A story that somewhat follows the Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Characters and parts used from Crisis Core as well as FFVII. Mainly an AU featuring Aerith/Spehiroth romance with a fierce battle/adventure vibe. First stab at a fanfic; but I'm trying to get it done ASAP. Please read and review since this if my first time publishing! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: PROMISIES

Her small frail figure kneeled down at the church's altar; she felt the essence of the Planet rush through her body, racing through her mind and her soul while she prayed to the Holy. Her body seemed to radiate with a green glow, soft like her demeanor, it encircled her like an aura. The glow pulsated with her breathing; shallow and firm. Even the hem of her dress seemed to flicker with the beating of the subtle glow surrounding the girl. She sat there meditating for thirty minutes in almost complete silence, nothing but the sound of the breeze sweeping through the cracked stained glass window to disturb her thoughts.

Suddenly, as if awoken from a dream, she cautiously turned around; as she did so the glow that had been emanating from her faded within a split second. She heard footsteps outside the church's large doors… _Who would be here at the church so late at night…_ she thought to herself as she rose from the floor. She dusted the dirt off her long pink dress and walked slowly around the flowers that were in the center of the floor, oddly growing before the alter she had just been at. The large oak door sluggishly opened, creaking on its rusted old hinges, letting the moonlight stream through the opening. She stood there silently in the semi-darkness of the church; the only form of light coming from small gaps of illumination from the full moon, (that managed to slip through the plates above Sector 7) through the stained glass windows that (oddly enough) remained (for the most part) still intact.

She held her breath for what seemed an eternity. _It's the Turks, they've finally come to take me back…_ she thought to herself, her mind and body frozen in terror. She saw a gloved hand reach around the door, shoving it all the way open, and the owner emerged into the dark church; only his silhouette was visible to her. She cowered in the shadows, thoughts of her mother running through her head, W_hat have they done to her? … or will do to her once they have me… Would they leave her be… All the want is me after all…What will she think or do when I don't return home… Oh dear, I have nowhere to escape to… Not this time… Finally caught, like a bird in a cage… _The figure moved further into the church she could see more clearly now, it was indeed a man, he wore thick boots and slouchy pants…_ Uncharacteristically for a Turk to look so… shabby … _she thought, still remaining motionless in the shadows.

"Aerith? Are you here?" called the voice of the man out into the darkness, his solid tenor reverberating off the walls.

She exhaled. How silly she now felt. A faint smiled played across her rose colored lips as she shook her head at her own childishness.

"Yes, I'm here Zack." She said moving into the moonlight so he could see her. _Got myself worked up for nothing… It's just been so long since anyone visited me here… I shouldn't be doubtful, and so on edge, nothing has happened to indicate my status with the Turks has changed._

"Oh, good." He replied running his hand through his thick black hair, smiling at her. "I thought maybe I had come too late and missed you… I'm glad you're actually here."

"Oh why's that?" she said playfully smiling at him, overly swinging her arms beside her as she walked back over to her flowers.

"Well…" he started, running his hand through his hair again, looking down at the faded floorboards. "It's just been so long since I got to see you… I felt bad about not calling…" he let his words trail off as he kicked his foot against the floor in nervousness.

"Oh…" she said placing her hands behind her back, circling the flowerbed. He looked up at her rubbing the back of his neck now, his demeanor saddened by her response. "It's okay." She said smiling at him. "I understand, you said you were going away on an important mission… Plus it's not like I expect phone calls from you, you know…" she let her words trail off waiting for his reaction.

He frowned and looked down at the ground again.

"Although, I do have to admit… it is nice…" she said smiling at him again, rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots.

_She's being playful as ever_. Zack thought to himself, the corners of his lips turning up into a slight smile. "I am sorry though Aerith. I wanted to call you…" again rubbing his neck like he often did when feeling frustrated. "They wouldn't let us though… Not even letters…I tried." Her eyes widened at that. _He even thought to write to me… _she felt herself blush at the notion.

"Really…?" she asked timidly.

"Of course silly. I missed you. I wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing… Speaking of how is the flower cart fairing out?" Her face lit up instantly, like he knew it would.

"Oh its wonderful Zack, I'm able to sell so many flowers and bring so much happiness to people with it." she said spinning in a circle giggling as she did so. "I cannot thank you enough for helping me make it!" she finished her eyes meeting his. She felt a slight tingle down her spine as their eyes locked together, in that instant she remembered how his eyes glowed with Mako and how piercing his looks could be because of it. She pushed the thought away and only smiled more. His stare was unnerving, but his eyes were beautiful and expressed so much emotion. She looked down at the floor, blushing again at the way he looked at her. "So, how are you doing?" she quickly said to distract his gaze.

"I'm better than ever actually." He said smiling. "I got to fight alongside General Sephiroth again. He truly is as powerful as they say he is, I learned a lot from him on this mission. Its different learning from him than it was with Angeal…"

"Well that's good though, learning new things from someone else's point of view." She said smiling; now kneeling to tend to the flowers.

"Yeah it is, I'm not as good of fighters as they are, but someday Aerith… someday I will be."

She gently smiled up at him always impressed with his eagerness and want to become better and stronger. "I'm sure you will." She giggled. "But then who will be there to help me with my flowers when you become a famous Shin-Ra warrior like Sephiroth? He must always be busy on top secret missions and whatnot."

"…Well, I'd make time for you of course. And yeah he's a busy man, but he still has his time off like the rest of us… What he does with it I have no clue. I've only seen the man live for battle and keep to himself."

"He has no friends?" she asked seeming hurt by the thought. That was something about her he would never understand her ability to be sympathetic to anyone, for no reason whatsoever.

"Well… I wouldn't say they were friends, but Angeal and General Rhapsodos seemed to like him. They all went on missions together and trained together… Friends though wouldn't be the word I would describe them as… More of… I don't know, gee, brothers?" he finished uncertain in his own words, shrugging his shoulders. "He's seemed to become more quite since they both passed to the Lifestream." She nodded, still seeming saddened; she went back to tending her flowers. Zack shook his head and pursed his lips. "Sooo…" he said finally breaking the silence. She looked up at him, seeming to snap back to reality, and away from whatever sad thoughts she had about General Sephiroth. "The whole reason I came out her was to see you before I left again…"

"Again? You're leaving so soon?" a frown crossed her soft face.

"Yeah… Sephiroth wants to take me on a mission with him. I've only been back in town a few days and just found out this evening… We are leaving tomorrow…" he let his words trail off again. "I wanted to see you more, you know… I don't wanna leave you again so soon…" She smiled warmly at him.

"I know Zack. It's okay; it's not your fault. You're just so good at being SOLDIER that you're gonna be as good as Angeal was and the Great General Sephiroth one day soon… Right?" she said playfully. "They need you on those important missions." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks Aerith." He said smiling back. He immediately closed the gap between them and pulled her into his embrace. "I promise I won't forget you, I'll be back before you know it, and we will plant flowers all over Midgar." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and hugged him back for a moment before pulling away.

She took his hands in her and said "I only want one promise from you Zack Fair…" He nodded his head, looking intently into her bright green eyes. "You have to promise me that you'll try and befriend General Sephiroth." He looked at her puzzled not expecting that at all. "He must be so lonely… I bet he thinks everyone is afraid of him because of what he did in the war… Maybe he just needs someone who will reach out to him first. You've brought me so much happiness Zack; maybe you can do the same for him." She said smiling; her cheeks looked rosy in the moonlight. Blinking a few times, still bewildered by her request he nodded his head.

"I guess I can try… If that's what you really want of me. I'd do anything for you Aerith…"

"I know Zack, and I know you don't understand me at times… such as this… but there are times when I feel that maybe all it would take is one small act to change someone's bad day to good… I just like helping people I guess… And I want you to feel the same. Help him not be lonely… It must be terrible to live with the atrocities of war he's lived through…" her words trailed off, her eyes looking so sad again. He nodded.

"Promise." He said crossing his heart. "I'll give it my all, like you did me." He said smiling at her. "Anything else you want to ask me before I go…?" he asked slowly.

"Ummm….well…." she said looking away from his piercing eyes. "For you to come back a lot sooner this time… I know it's not something I should ask… It's nothing you have control over…" she said a slight frown on her face again. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up to his gaze.

"A request from you is never something I take lightly… I will be back as soon as I can, I swear." She blushed at being so close to him. His eyes so bright in the night, staring at her, right through to her soul she felt. She blinked and nodded. His fingers still on her chin, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly and softly. He pulled away unwantedly, her eyes still closed, her breath still. "I'll be back in no time!" he said a determined look in his eye. She was breathless, her eyes opened slowly as if blinking away a mist, she had never been kissed before by a man. She quivered slightly at the thought of his soft lips on hers. How she wished he would do it again but before she could utter a word he was walking towards the door waving over his shoulder. "When I get back I'm going to be as famous as Angeal and Sephiroth himself! And then," he said pausing with his hand on the large door "we'll be together." He said winking at her as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES

"A solider: Type G." Sephiroth said looking forward, as if staring at an invisible object. "Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis."

"Project G?"

"Project Genesis." the general stated, closing his eyes and looking towards the floor "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change." He finished looking down at the nearby table.

"Degrading?"

"Not only that." Sephiroth replied walking over towards where Zack was standing.

"Copies…?" Zack asked, his words lingering in the air.

"Hpmh." Sephiroth nodded turning to the large tank beside them. Peering into it he muttered "Abominations..." Zack turned and looked at the tank. It looked like a large test tube, hooked up to hoses and wires…large enough him to step inside. It sent a chill up his spine at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"S…Sephiroth?" stuttered the middle-aged man.

"Hollander. I thought I'd find you here." Sephiroth said as he turned to face the dr. He quickly took a few advancing steps to close the gap between them.

"The degradation process… Only _I_ can stop it." Hollander said smugly staring down the great general.

In the moment that their eyes locked, a fluttering sound emitted from above them. Falling down from the sky like a graceful angel; was Genesis. He landed softly between the two men. Like an artist taking a bow he arose to his full height, brushed the hair from his face, and locked eyes with Sephiroth; the corners of his lips turning ever so slightly upward into a sinister smile.

"Genesis." Sephiroth said meeting the gaze steadily.

Genesis continued to smile and stare for a moment, before raising his sword up to meet Sephiroth's gaze. Unfolding his large black wing in front of Hollander, blocking him from the view of Zack and Sephiroth, he declared "You won't take Hollander." On that cue Hollander, stumbling over his own feet, fled from the room.

"Zack go after Hollander." Sephiroth commanded.

"Yeah!" Zack confirmed, turning on heal following the doctor out of the room, leaving Sephiroth and Genesis alone.

Finally Zack caught up to Hollander who stumbling over his own feet again, causing himself to fall to the metal floor. Zack slowed his pace and yelled "Hollander do you understand what you're doing?" He kept advancing, closing the distance between them, as Hollander walked backwards away from Zack in fear. As Zack was passing a large post, a large sword came down in front of him, literally cutting him off from scientist. He paused only needing to give it a second's look to know who the sword belonged to.

"Working for Hollander now?" he asked as the owner, turning his head sharply to right, staring down the swords blade at him. There he stood face to face with Angeal, his mentor. It saddened him to see his mentor acting in such a way. "What is it you're after?" he asked accusingly.

"World domination." Angeal replied stoically looking ahead still holding out his sword in front of Zack.

"That's not even funny, man." Zack scolded him, shaking his head.

"How about… revenge?" he asked thoughtfully, moving his sword to his side taking a few steps forward.

"For what?" Zack asked the anger in his tone clearly audible. His mentor kept walking. Zack shook his head and took a few steps forward. "Angeal!"

Angeal stopped cold in his tracks, looking down at the ground he sighing to himself. With a powerful force of air, unfurling from his back… was one large pure white wing, and a smaller one below it. Zack in awe took a few steps back gasping at the sight before his eyes.

"I've become a monster." Angeal stated turning on heel to face his pupil. "A monster objective is usually world domination or revenge."

They stood there in silence for a moment and when Zack had regained use of his facilities he stepped closer; a serious look on his face and determination in his steps.

"You're wrong. Those aren't the wings of a monster."

"Well then, what are they?" he asked agitatedly flicking the wing, glancing over at them.

Zack came to a stop, held out his hand and caught a soft, fluffy white feather in it. "Angel's wings." He said gently cradling it in his hand.

"I see." Angeal grunted, again flicking the wings in agitation. "Then what should an angel fight for, Zack?" the anger in his voice growing, he took a pause and threw his head up to the sky and yelled "What do angels dream of?"

Feathers floated through the air, like the silence between the two men. Angeal planted his buster sword into the ground and approached Zack, forcing him to start backing up.

"Angeal…"

"Angels dream of one thing…"

"Please, tell me." Zack almost begged his eyes getting wider as he backed away. Was it with fear or curiosity...? Angeal didn't care either way. He took a few final steps closer, his eyes softening for a moment, narrowing at Zack.

"To be human." He finished the pain in his voice breaking through.

And then with all his might he punched Zack in the stomach sending him flying across the room. Zack landed heavily and rolled a few meters before regaining his feet, clutching his abdomen from the pain and shock. He clutched his fist in front of himself in defense, then with a sigh he put his arms down to his sides, looking up to the sky ask if asking for an answer.

"Defend Yourself!" Angeal commanded.

Almost smiling, Zack simply shook his head at his mentor.

Angeal grunted and sent a magic attack at his pupil, hitting him unguarded. The ground buckled beneath his feet, and Zack fell down into darkness yelling in fear and despair...

He bolted upright in his bed drenched in sweat and screaming. He took large gulps of air trying to clear his mind. He kept having the same dream over and over since Angeal had died…_ It's the same every time… Exactly as it happened… Why Angeal… Why must you haunt my dreams…_._Although,_ he thought _it's more of a nightmare really... Even when I wake up… it's all still just a nightmare… My whole existence now… It's just a fucking nightmare that I will never be able to awake from…_


	3. Chapter 3

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 3: NEEDED FRIENDSHIP

"It's time to head out Zack."

Zack was staring out the window of the Shinra building; thinking to himself about Aerith and how he wished he could have had more time with her before leaving again so soon. He sighed and turned to face General Sephiroth. "M'kay." He said softly, giving him a little nod to let him know he was ready. Sephiroth raised a brow at the boys unusual quietness. He was expecting the normal routine he had come accustomed to Zack displaying: annoying pep and enthusiasm that Sephiroth had no use for. Shrugging off the thought Sephiroth turned and began the long trek out of the building, Zack following behind him in silence.

They had been traveling almost all day still in silence. It was unnerving how quite it was in the back of the truck they both shared; Zack staring down at his feet, his hands clasped between his knees, deep in thought, and Sephiroth who was relaxed against the wall of the truck, his long legs stretched out in front of him. It was Sephiroth who cut the silence.

"Zack." he said his deep, mellow voice reverberating off the side of the metal truck.

Groggily, as if waking from a dream, Zack looked up at him.

"What's bothering you?"

Zack blinked. _General Sephiroth is actually asking me about my wellbeing…? I had totally forgot he was even here… _Sephiroth waited for an answer, raising his platinum eyebrow for emphasis.

"Oh… well…" Zack stumbled over his words. Sephiroth put his hands behind his head, stretching out more. "Well I was just thinking…" he trailed off not knowing how to talk to the General about such personal matters.

Sephiroth nodded. "I could tell that much Zack." Zack smiled to himself a bit, the general's dry sense of humor and sarcasm always made him laugh.

"Well, you see we've been so busy lately… with what happened with Angeal and Genesis…" Zack saw Sephiroth look away at the mention of his lost friends names. "That I haven't really got to see or talk to…" his words trailed off again, could he call her his girlfriend? Would that be okay?

"You're thinking about the girl again." Sephiroth stated bluntly, looking back over at him. He had remembered the boy telling everyone about the lovely flower girl that found him when he fell from his battle with Angeal…

"Well…yeah. I went to see her last night after you called, considering that I wouldn't have any other chance to see her. She hadn't seen me in so long I think I frightened her a bit…" Sephiroth gave him a quizzical look, tilting his head slightly. This wasn't like the general to make small talk; it was odd to Zack. Maybe they shared a closer bond than he realized, it would make sense after all that they had been through together… Losing Angeal and Genesis…

Regaining his thoughts he continued "Yeah, she was hiding when I went into the Church to find her." Sephiroth's brow furrowed as if confused. "She grows the prettiest flowers you've ever seen in that church, only place they'll grow for some reason." Zack explained. "Anyway, it took her a minute to come around… And when I told her I had to leave again … it was like a blow to the gut how hurt her eyes looked. I feel like shit to keep doing this to her… I mean she's not my girlfriend… not officially but we both silently acknowledge it, I think." Zack sighed looking to the floor again. "I just hate leaving her alone all the time…"

"She cares for you…?" Sephiroth almost asked instead of stating, causing Zack to look back up.

"Well yeah. I mean, she's a special girl; she could care for a stranger like they were family… but its different with us. I know how I feel and I see it in her eyes too. I got so flustered and mad at myself for leaving her again, that I gave her a quick kiss and left before she could say anything else… I don't know how she felt about it. I've never kissed her before. Now I wish I had resolved this before we left…" Sephiroth nodded. "If anything were to happen to me while were gone…" He said fidgeting with his hands looking at the floor again. "I hate to think how much it would hurt her."

"It seems only logical to think that she cares for you; considering that she was sad when you told her you had to leave again… and also the fact she is still always there and happy to see you when you return…"

Zack looked up staring at the general who was always so quiet… _Maybe she was right maybe he is in need of a friend… He's reaching out to me first, though… its so odd for what I've come to know of him…_

"You know… a lot of the men give each other letters to keep and give to their…loved ones..." He said the last words almost foreign to his tongue, still he continued. "…If circumstance were to arise where they couldn't say what the letter entails themselves. My men normally don't get close enough to me, to ask me such a favor… But you and I have been through enough for me to know that when you are actually quiet for once that something of great importance must be bothering you…" Zack stared at the general in awe. He was actually offering to do something for someone else… something personal… and he was teasing him about his habit of talking all the time... "Then again you can always leave things unsaid to the girl… if anything bad were to befell you in battle." He said with his dry sarcasm, leaning forward his elbows perched on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped hands. Zack saw the corners of his mouth slightly turn up into a smile, if for only a second. He knew he saw it.

Zack himself smiled, looked down at the floor again and muttered, "Thank you Sephiroth." He looked up at the general, his blue mako eyes meeting Sephiroth's green ones, and said "I'll take you up on that offer." Both men nodded to each other; Sephiroth closing his eyes as he rested again, against the metal box they were riding in. _Maybe I can fulfill my promise to Aerith a lot more easily than I was expecting….Be friends with the great General Sephiroth… hmph… Is such a thing even possible… yet the general almost seemed to welcome my company now… Maybe men do change...Maybe he's not what he appears to be after all…_

"I can't rightly go into battle with my men all distracted over the fairer sex…now can I, Zack?" Sephiroth said with his eyes still closed. Again Zack could swear that he saw the corner of the general's mouth turn up to a smile… _This isn't going to be so bad after all. _He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 4: EMOTIONS

Sephiroth walked slowly through the slums. Feeling dirtier the further in he made it into the place. Why was he here anyway? He didn't have to be. Why did he feel such a need to do something nice for the kid? _I never do anyone any favors… why this time?_ He shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts. He continued on toward the Church, hoping the girl would be there so he could get back to Shinra head-courters faster. His boots were covered in dust, his leather trench coat too, but worst of all he felt as if the longer he stayed here he would never be able to rid the filthiness from his long platinum hair. His skin crawled at the sight of the poverty these people lived in. _Why would Zack have enjoyed being here?_ He wondered as he walked faster.

Rounding the corner he saw the church Zack had told him about. It was a large stone structure, with stain-glass windows; he wondered to himself_ How can something like this, still manage to survive in this place…_ He went up to the door and took in a deep breath. _Gods I hope this girl isn't emotional…_ he shook his head at the thought of dealing with a weeping young woman. Pushing the though away he opened the door to the church, and stood there in the doorway silent.

There in the middle of the large chapel was a large flowerbed, just as Zack had described. And kneeling in front of the flowers was the form of a small girl. His eyes immediately moved to the large pink bow in her luscious brunette hair, the image triggering a flashback to Zack's final moments.

"_How will I know this girl though…"_

"_Oh, Aerith, you couldn't miss her for nothing…She different than any girl you've ever seen…" Zack couched blood spilling down his lips and neck._

_Sephiroth only looked at him, holding the boy in his arms, although he didn't want to..._

"_She's got this huge pink bow she wears in her hair…Gods she's so pretty Sephiroth…" he said almost in a whisper now. His time was coming. Sephiroth knew he would pass into the Lifestream soon. Sephiroth was no stranger to death. He never feared it, surprisingly neither did Zack. He passed from this world a smile on his face as he whispered her name with his final breath._

_He was right, no mistaking her with the silly bow...Women, one thing I will never understand._ He thought snapping back to reality. He cleared his throat, still standing in the doorway, waiting on the woman to notice he was there. She immediately shot up and turned around so quickly she almost lost her balance. Her face grew red from embarrassment. She looked away from his to regain her composure and looking back up with eyes almost glowing, and smiling she said "Hello, can I help you?"

Sephiroth sighed. _Now to get this over with. _"You're Aerith, I presume."

"Yes, I am…" she said blinking at him tilting her head slightly. He could see the thoughts running though her head, it was written all over her face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, "I have something for you." he said stoically walking toward her. Still with a curious look on her face she took the paper from his outstretched hand.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly looking at it.

He took in a breath, "…It's from Zack." She looked at the letter in her hand, shaking ever so slightly.

"But… why…Why couldn't he give this to me himself…?" she asked fumbling over her words, her green eyes shimmering up at him.

_He was right: she is so easy to read. Her eyes… there's something about them, so different, so telling._ He looked down at his boots. "He asked me to give this to you… if there were any circumstances preventing him from doing so…" He wanted to avoid those eyes, not to look into them again. It made him feel… unnerved. No one made him feel that way.

"What do you mean…?"

He could hear it in her voice; the tears were coming. He looked back up to her and there were fresh tears about to spill over. "There's no nice way of telling you this." He said rather gruffly, he notice she almost flinched, now clutching the letter to her chest. "Zack… has passed into the Lifestream." Finding the best words he could as to not be too mean to the girl. _Here comes the waterfall. Gods why did I agree to this. _He was right; she began to weep, her hands first covering her mouth to quiet the sobs, then moving to hide her whole face. He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. She crumpled to the floor, her legs folding beneath her, tears streaming down her pale face. She shuddered and struggled for a breath, she was about to hyperventilate.

Slowly, unsure of his actions, Sephiroth put his hand on top of her head and stroked her hair. It was foreign to him. He never had touched a woman in any way, let alone console one. It was something he had seen mothers dong for their children when their fathers didn't return from Wutai. He hoped it would quiet her so he could leave soon. As much as he didn't want to admit it… he did like Zack and would do this how he would have wanted. Her shuddering came to a stop, her breathing slowed, the sobs were gone; only tears were left running down her face. She looked up at him, rubbing away the tears with the backs of her hands.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." She managed to get out. He nodded and put his hand out to help her to her feet. She took his gloved hand and unsteadily stood up, falling into Sephiroth's shoulder. A chill went up his spine at her touch, a warm sensation spread over his chest where her hand and grazed his bare skin. He stepped away quickly. _What was that… I've never felt… Something is different about this girl… Zack had that right as well, just don't think he realized to what extent… why do her eyes seem to glow softly… like mako flowing through her…but it cannot be. _He allowed her to regain her composure on her own, he wasn't found of physical contact with others…

"I'm sorry." She said again this time having control over her body. Sephiroth put up his hand as if to say 'It's okay.' He was becoming more and more uncomfortable being here with this girl than he had anticipated. "So… this letter…is from Zack?" she asked staring down at the paper in her hands.

"Yes."

"When…did he…write this… How would he have known to…" she asked.

"The day we left. I knew something was wrong; he normally never shut up the whole way to our destinations…" Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "He told me about how he regretted rushing off on you the night before. So I told him if he wanted to write to you, id keep it in case something was to ever happen to him and he wasn't able to tell you himself." Sephiroth embarrassedly admitted to her. Tears brimmed up again. "He gave it to me that night and I've kept it ever since…" she nodded and began unfolding the letter. Feeling awkward again Sephiroth added "You do realize he died a hero's death. Nothing would have been more fitting for Zack… He passed with a smile on his face… thinking of you." He managed to get out the foreign words. He didn't like it. He wasn't used to conversing with people; he preferred to stay to himself. Fighting was what he was good at, not conversing. She looked up at him a faint smile crossing her face.

"That's nice to know." She said, the corners of her soft lips curling up into a faint smile. She then finished reading the letter teardrops falling down on the paper. When she was done she folded it up and tucked it into her pocket. "He asked you to give that to me?" she asked.

"Yes, I've already stated that." He said a bit too harshly.

"Then he trusted you. You were friends…?"

Sephiroth blinked at her confused where this was coming from. "I-I-" he stuttered. Looking at her de decided to go with it "Yes… Zack and I became close after Angeal and Genesis passed. The boy was always tagging alone and watching Me." he took a long ragged breath; this was getting to him more than he liked…He never showed emotions, why did he feel like this though… He now realized that he did have a connection to Zack after Angeal and Genesis were gone… "I…I began to enjoy his company…for whatever reason… it still fail to know why." He almost laughed. Aerith nodded.

"Good. He kept his promise then."

Sephiroth looked over at her curious for a moment what she meant. Didn't most women make their men promise to return to them? Such unrealistic promises, Sephiroth had no use for such things as promises… but yet he had promised Zack he would do this… _Why though?_ It still baffled his mind.

"The last night I saw him… he was talking about how he wanted to be as good of a fighter as you and Angeal. He said you always kept your distant from most everyone but seemed to get even more distant when Angeal and Genesis passed to the Lifestream. So I made him promise me he would try and befriend you." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the woman before him, even more puzzled now than before. "Zack brought me so much happiness… I just thought maybe he could do the same for you… You both were so close to Angeal…well so he said… No one should be lonely, no one should hurt by themselves." She finished smiling sadly at him, her lips rosy as her cheeks, standing out softly against her pale skin. He glanced down at his feet, her eyes again… making him feel so vulnerable. They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.

"He fulfilled his promise then." Sephiroth said breaking the silence. He gave her one last look and turned to leave. He wouldn't stay here any longer, this woman was making him say and admit things he had barely even admitted to himself.

"Wait!" she said reaching out grabbing his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and instantaneously turned and violently grabbed her hand off him. It made her cringe with pain. He dropped her hand seeing the pain her caused her.

"I-I'm sorry. Just… don't ever startle me…"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. Her cheeks were flushed and still had dried tear stains on them.

"What did you want?" he asked shifting his weight, running his hand through his hair absent mindedly.

"I-…I thought… Maybe… would you like to have supper with me? It's getting awful late… you must be hungry."

He opened his mouth to protest. "Please? It's the least I can do…after all you've done for Zack… and myself."

"I really should be getting back to the Shinra building." he said glancing out the windows, more time had passed than he realized.

"I understand… you must have important things to take care of…" she said with a forced smile.

_Why…am I going to agree to this… Ugh, Zack you bastard… _"Fine. You can make me supper, if you wish." He muttered shoving his hands into his pockets. Her smile grew into a genuine one, and she clasped her hands together in joy.

"Thank you! It's what Zack would have wanted." she said a found look on her face as she passed by him. "Follow me, my house isn't too far from here." She finished smiling back over her shoulder at him a twinkle now in her bright eyes.

_What a strange woman… How can someone smile all the time like that… even after losing Zack she still manages to keep her happy demeanor… And her eyes… Her touch… I certainly see why he was interested in her. Different isn't even where to begin though, my friend Zack…_


	5. Chapter 5

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 5: Sustenance

Sephiroth followed the strange girl through the less populated part of the slums. She was certainly not what he expected her to be. _Why did I agree to have dinner with her… I barely eat as it is… I suppose whatever she makes can't be worse than the rations they give us for our missions… _he thought walking slowly behind her his coat swishing with every step.

"Are you allergic to anything?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. He shook his head keeping quiet allowing himself to process all his thoughts. She smiled again. "Good. Is there anything you particular don't like?" she continued slowing her pace to end up beside him.

"Food is sustenance: that's all that matters." He said shrugging. She gave him another curious look. "Food other than my rations is a luxury." He added. She seemed sad to hear that, her eyes narrowing, her twinkle gone as she pondered about what he said in deep concentration. They walked in silence for a distance then in her normal happy demeanor she pointed in front of them. "See that big house with all the flowers?" she looked over at him making sure he was looking, he nodded his head. "That's mine and my mother's house. She's not home right now though, so I'll make you supper all by myself." she said her smile illuminating her whole face with pride. "I know you'll enjoy it, Zack always did anyway…" sadness drew across her face again, her rosy lips pouting, her eyes downcast. Sephiroth kept quiet silently wishing he was back at Shinra able to practice with Masamune. His hand drifted over the hilt as he thought about how good it felt to slice the air with his sword... How relaxed it made him feel… How right it felt to hold it…It completed him.

"Is something wrong?"

Startled from his thoughts he glanced over at her, wondering why she would ask him that, his eyebrow raising again questioning her.

"Your hand… its over your sword…is something wrong? Are we being followed?" she asked getting closer to him, lowering her voice as she did so.

He grunted. He had not realized his left hand was resting on Masamune's hilt. "You've very observant…" she said slightly smiling at her. "But no there is nothing wrong." he finished putting his hands into his pockets. Aerith nodded her head and kept walking. She reached the picket fence that surrounded the house first, gently opening the gate and holding it open for him as he walked by. He paused, waiting for her to take the lead again. She came up beside him sighing softly. From the corner of his eye he saw her forlorn look. She peeked over at him and almost whispered "It's going to be so odd not to have Zack over for supper…" Sephiroth looked down at his feet again; feeling more uncomfortable with the situation.

She shook her head, pushing away the thoughts and continued to walk up the path to the front door. All around them were flowers of different breeds. She noticed his eyes as he surveyed them as they walked. "I've always had a green thumb." she giggled, glancing over her shoulder at him, as she opened the door.

"Well this is home." She said once they were inside, spreading her arms out twirling around. "It's not much, but it perfect to me…"

"It's…quaint." He replied glancing around. He hadn't been in many people's houses before… other than on missions, and that was unwelcomed... He saw the old furniture, the simple stone floors, the (mostly bare) cream colored walls, and the place was littered in flowers in various vases and pots; for some reason he liked it. She gave him a soft, almost sad, smile before turning and walking into the next room leaving him there awkwardly. _Was it something I said?_ He wondered to himself. _Maybe that came out a little wrong. It's actually somewhat pleasant … like where Angeal and Genesis grew up. _He fidgeted standing there waiting for her to return… or say something atleast.

"Make yourself at home!" she said popping around the corner. He looked her up and down; she now had a frilly white and pink polka dot apron on over her dress. "Kitchen's around the corner here; if you need anything that's where I'll be!" she said smiling at him, quickly turning on heel and going back into the kitchen. He stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. He ran his hand though his hair and thought. _What am I supposed to do now? _He looked around the simple room trying to decide if he wanted to sit down at the table or not. His gloved hand gripped the back of the chair; still unsure of himself, he pulled it out and sat down. He braced his elbows on his knees and tucked his hands under his chin. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to think.

_Where to even begin… there is something different about this woman from most people… she is different, like me... psh. No one is like me… _he shook his head at his own foolish thoughts. _First off is her eyes… the subtle glow behind them; like mako infusion… but she certainly isn't part of SOLIDER. Maybe she has a connection with them somehow… It is a rather nice home for the slums how could they afford it... And she did ask if anyone was following us, what a strange question to ask… asking straightaway too, almost as if she was used to the thought… (_She hadn't seen me in so long I think I frightened her a bit… Yeah, she was hiding when I went into the Church to find her." _) _Zack's words flashed though his head. He grunted at the puzzle before him, his soft lips forming a frown.

Seeing no answers to the enigma before him he rose from his seat. He needed air to think more, he needed to practice, to clear his mind fully. He quietly exited the house and looked around. There was a big enough space behind the house, on higher ground, for him to practice without ruining anything they valued. He made sure to avoid the flowers she seemed to care about so much as he made his way over to the space.

He stood in the middle of the garden, surrounded by flowers on all sides but still far enough away to not harm them. He took in a deep breath, the sweet smell of the lilies permeating his senses forcing him to close his eyes. He began his sword kata. He sliced Masamune through the air, almost seeming to fight an invisible enemy as he did so. His movements were fluid, solid, forceful, but still graceful as well. The more he practiced the more he was able to think over the conundrum that mystified him.

_What, if any, connection does she have to Shinra… Why would she think we were being followed… and whom was she hiding from the night Zack saw her last…? What secrets does this women hold? What secrets rest in her eyes? _He sliced the air becoming frustrated; arriving with more questions than answered angered him. _If she is not connected to Shinra what could cause this? _ In between his slashes he noticed the flowers moving ever so slightly in the breeze. Suddenly a thought raced through his mind. _Flowers. _His movements became more precise as the thought dawned on him. He smiled to himself. _So many flowers in such a horrible unwelcoming place… Where do they get their sustenance?... ("I've always had a green thumb.") _her voice echoed in his head._ Green… Raw mako… Does she have some connection to the Lifestream? Perhaps that's why she can grow so many flowers in such a horrible place… But if so, how? And why… _Still frustrated with no real answers he slashed on, advancing his kata to the next level; a tiny trickle of sweat slowly running down the side of his smooth face as he did so.


	6. Chapter 6

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 6: SENSATIONS

From the corner of her eye she saw bright light. She looked up out the window wondering what it was. More flashes of light bounced playfully into the window. _Like light reflecting off the water_. she thought to herself. She peered out the window looking for the source of the light, holding her hand up to her eyes to shield them.She blinked away the pain the light caused her eyes and saw something swiftly moving through the air in the upper garden. Her eye narrowed trying to focus and see what was out there. Then she saw him: General Sephiroth.

He swung the long blade out gracefully cutting the air, he stabbed at an invisible adversary, he parried left and right. She was entranced by his graceful movements. She watched as he diplomatically practiced his kata; his precision and agility astounding. His trench coat swayed with his every move, not ever hindering his foot work. _Zack was right he is an amazing fighter. So graceful and fluid to be so fast…._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the oven timer. Unwantingly she diverted her eyes from him, and pulled supper from the oven. She sat it on the wooden countertop to cool, and made her way outside to watch him preform his artwork. She peeked around the corner of the house to make sure he was still there, and he was. His mind and body was focused on theexercise_. He must preform this on a daily basis_ she thought.

She moved slowly closer to him, curious and intrigued by him. She moved up the platform to the higher garden where he was practicing, making sure to keep her distance. She stood there beside the flowers watching him, her heart pounding in her chest. _He is so powerful, but so graceful at the same time. Not uttering a single word, or taking any labored breaths at all…this is nothing to him, he isn't even breaking a sweat…I can't even defend myself let alone fight so artistically with a weapon…_ She continued to watch him, her eyes drifting over his body as it moved. She watched his biceps tighten as he made an upward slash with his sword, his stomach tensing as he jabbed the sword back over his shoulder, His long silver hair flowing so gently in the breeze and with his movements; never seeming to disturb his vision.

His eyes narrowed, through the opening in his hair, at her. _Oops. I've lingered here and watched him too long… He looks upset…_ she thought to herself as her cheeks flushed. He stood up to his full height, and sheathed his sword; never taking his eyes off her ask he did so. Slowly he stalked his way over to her.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked; getting so close to her that he towered over her small frame, forcing her to look up at him. She could feel her breath as it hit the wall that was his chest; she gulped as she went to open her mouth, and then looked down flustered. "Well…?" He persisted.

"A few minutes… and from inside for a bit…" she muttered fiddling with her hands behind her back, still avoiding his gaze.

He leaned down and said in her ear "You know not very many people are able to sneak up on me…" he watched as her cheeks changed from blushed pink to a bright red. Pleased with her reaction he smiled slightly. Still talking next to her neck he continued "Seems you enjoyed spying on me… You face is as flushed as the roses you grow." He pulled back up to his full height, his face impassive again. She glanced over at him her eyes wide, her hands shooting up to cover her cheeks. The corners of his smooth lips curled up into a smirk. "And it's good you kept your distance. Smart girl." He said patting her shoulder; slowly she looked up at him again. Her whole body seemed to radiate heat from his hand, just like when she grazed him at the church. He removed his hand too quickly for her liking; she enjoyed the warmth it gave her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Although I will admit your reaction was rather..." he thought for a moment for the word he wanted "Precious." he finished content with his wording, smirking again.

She looked down again, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. What was this feeling she felt? _What is he doing? How is he making me feel this way… I never even felt this connection with Zack… what is different about him? Why is he so close!? It's like he's torturing me. My heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest! And I feel as if I could vomit… I feel so light headed… _she blinked, her vision was getting blurry. She blinked again; dark spots began to cover her field of vision, feeling unsteady she put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. Opening them again she still could barely see, she was about to fall, she could feel her legs giving out beneath her… 

Sephiroth leaned forward seeing she was about to swoon. He wrapped his arm around her as she fell softly into his chest, preventing her from falling down completely. He held her there, his heart beating faster, his body getting warm again. _Even when I put my hand on her shoulder, even through my gloves I could feel the radiating heat from her… and now… it feels… _he closed his eyes and sighed, experiencing a new feeling than ever before.

His whole body tingled as she sighed against his chest. "It's hard to see…" she muttered into his chest, her soft lips rubbing against his bare skin, sending chills up his spine. "…spots… can't feel my feet…" she continued her hands resting on his chest and arm for support. His heart raced, his stomach was in his throat; he closed his eyes and silently swallowed trying to get the feeling to go away. "I'm sorry." She whispered blinking trying to clear her vision. It aroused him more, her eyelashes fluttering against his chest accompanied with her gentle breaths.

Taking in a deep breath, gathering all his will he said "It's fine." Forcing himself, he looked down at her and asked "Are you okay?"

"I think I might need to sit down…" she replied almost too soft to hear, trying to push away from him and slide down to the soil. He gave a nod and picked her up in his arms before she could get out of his grasp.

"You need to lie down." He said tying to kick into general mode, trying even harder to push away the current feelings running though his body. She allowed herself to be taken up into his arms without protest, only uttering a small sound of shock as he did so. He closed his eyes and rolled them at that soft sound. He made sure his hold on her was secure, but not too forceful as to not harm her tiny body. She moved her hand up to his chest, holding onto the leather straps that 'X'ed across it, and rested her head below the swell of his collarbone. He was sure she could feel his heart beating against her; her ear had to be right over where his heart rested, there was no way she could miss the intensifying beat. He pushed the thought away and took her inside the house. There was no couch to lay her on, so he took her upstairs hoping to find her bedroom. "First on the left." she muttered, her eyes fluttering as she tried to look around. He nodded and securely held her with one arm and opened the door with the other hand.

It was a simple room, but he could tell it belonged to her; the wallpaper was a pink flower print. And on the dresser was a large pink ribbon and hairbrush. He laid her gently down on the bed and stepped back trying to regain his senses. They both stood/laid there in silence; their breathing becoming shallower as their heart rates returned to normal.

_Her…_

_His…_

_Touch…_

They both though simultaneously.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her vision had finally cleared, her stomach still had a knot in it, but her heart rate was almost back to normal. He was staring down at her, but when their eyes made contact he looked away, his breathing becoming labored again. She blushed, yet again. _What is going on between us… and it's not voluntary for either of us. Something is connecting us on a deeper level… Why am I feeling this way so soon after losing Zack…? He wasn't my boyfriend but we both wanted it… So much left unspoken… He only ever kissed me that one time before he left and it felt like this… but this is so much more intense… _Pushing her thoughts away she tried to sit up in bed, he moved an arm down to her shoulder with lighting quick reflexes and said "Not to fast…"

She nodded feeling slightly dizzy again. With his help she eased herself upright. "Thank you." She said shyly. He nodded and looked away again. She could swear she saw him blushing. An awkward silence hung over the room until she spoke again tired of her own thoughts, feelings, and questions. Sighing heavily, heaving her hands into her lap, clasping them tightly she said "I've done gone and ruined the evening… I'm sure the supper I made you is cold now…" She looked up at him her rosy lips turned into a disappointed pout.

He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 7: HUMAN

She looked over at him a hurt and quizzical look on her face: he had laughed at her. Seeing the look she was giving him he shook his head softly. "That is the last thing you should be worried about right now." He said still smiling at her. He didn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. "Although some food could do _you_ some good right now, I'm not the one who nearly passed out." He said crossing his arms across his chest taking a more serious tone. Her cheeks flushed again. "Stay put." he commanded. Before she could utter a word he had walked out of the room.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of what she cooked still lingered warm and moist in the air. Looking around he found a dish on the counter. _Pie? _Stepping closer he inhaled deeply. _Chicken… chicken in a pie? What on earth is this? It smells amazing though..._ He looked through the cabinets until he found a small plate for her, and ruffled through the drawers until he found a fork and a large serving spoon. He cut into it and dipped out the filling onto her plate; steam rising from it as well as the delightful smell. _Well it's not cold for certain._ _Potatoes, carrots, peas, corn, chicken, _(and a few things he couldn't recognize),_ all baked into a pie with some sort of… gravy? …I normally don't eat much but this is the best thing I've smelt in a long time. I cannot hurt to try it; after all, she did put a lot of work into it. _He grabbed an extra fork from the drawer and took a bite. He closed his eyes as he tasted bits of home grown seasonings and fresh vegetables exploding with intense flavor savoring them as they flowed across his palate. He took a second plate down deciding that he was actually hungry and admitting to himself that this was the best food he had eaten in what felt like ages. He grabbed to cups from the cupboard and poured them water from the pitcher he found in the refrigerator. He carried a cup in each hand and a plate on each arm as he gracefully made his way up to her room.

She was sitting there looking intently out the window when he walked in, not hearing him as he sat down a cup and plate on the dresser. He walked over to her bed (Aerith still not noticing he had returned), set the cup down on the nightstand and held out the plate of food to her. "You need to eat." He said taping her shoulder, making her jump from fright. He smiled softly again as she sighed and took the plate from him. "It's still hot, so eat up."

"Thank you." She said sitting up more in her bed. Ignoring the fact he preferred not to eat in front of people (as it was another human interaction he disliked), he grabbed his plate and sat at the edge of her bed, taking a bite savoring the flavors all over again.

"What is this exactly?" he asked hesitantly. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"…W- Wh-What's what?" she asked confused. _What's he talking about? Is he confronting me about the connection I felt when I touched him, when he was so close… Oh gods, what will I say…_

"This food, what is it?" he asked taking another bite. _The food… really? Oh thank the Holy. _

"It's chicken pot pie…You've never had it before?" she asked confused taking a large mouthful. He shook his head at her doing the same. He loved the layers of flavors that flooded over his tongue. He was glad he actually tried it; he hadn't realized just how hungry he was. "Do you like it? Is it okay?" she asked in between mouthfuls.

"It's amazing." He replied his helping almost all gone now.

"I thought everyone had had pot pie of some sort before. That's why I made it… I didn't think I could go wrong with it. Never met someone who didn't like it…Well" she laughed "I've never met someone who's never had it though, until now." She sat her plate down in her lap and took a sip of water. "I'm glad you like it though." She said smiling.  
>"Very much so. Is this all things you've grown?"<p>

"Uh huh, except for the chicken of course. But yes the veggies and herbs are all fresh from our garden."

"It certainly makes a difference. I do not remember the last time I've had something so good that I wanted seconds…. May I?" he asked looking down from his empty plate, up to her.

"Of course, Silly. It's for you, eat all you want. If there's any leftover you can take it home too." she said smiling, clearly happy he was enjoying her cooking. _He isn't such a mean person as everyone makes him out to be. He certainly doesn't fit the title "Demon General" for sure. He's very much human. Just feels like he needs a friend to show him how to connect to people and his emotions more is all…_ she thought looking him over as he sat so comfortable near to her.

He nodded and went back downstairs helping himself to another large plateful, and had half of it devoured before he got back upstairs. Upon his return to her room she had cleared her plate and had it sitting on the nightstand beside her water. She was sitting on the bed her legs folded up underneath her; her pink ribbon laying across her lap, her braid undone and was combing her hair gently with a large soft bristle brush. _She had to get up and move across the room to get that. She must feel better now. _He thought leaning against the door frame finishing his food, all the while watching her. Her old boots that she had been wearing were now off and sitting at the foot of her bed; they were well worn he could tell, scuffed and the soles worn thin.

"Zack got me this ribbon the first day we met." She giggled as she continued. "He fell through the ceiling of the church and, luckily for him, landed right on my flowerbed. When he came to he thought he was in heaven and I was an angel…It's funny how certain little things, like this ribbon, can trigger such vivid memoires." Sephiroth nodded, vaguely understanding what she meant. He had very few friends and even less things of material or sentimental value. He remembered a time though where he felt as she did. It was after Zack had defeated Genesis at Modeoheim; Sephiroth had found Genesis beloved copy of LOVELESS in the reactor.

"_Loveless  
>Act I:<br>Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
>we seek it thus, and take to the sky.<br>Ripples form on the water's surface  
>the wandering soul knows no rest."<em>

Genesis' words echoed almost melodiously in Sephiroth's mind.

_I'll never forget that day. If I had not have fought so aggressively Genesis would not have been harmed and his degradation would not have begun…And he would not have begun his descent into chaos. From that point on I lost Genesis, and Angeal. I had Zack then; he remained by my side as we tried to pull Genesis and Angeal from the darkness that engulfed them. And now… "__My Friend, the fates are cruel." _Again Genesis' words echoed in his mind. Sephiroth finally realized he had no one left. LOVELESS was finally over: the curtain called, the final bows taken, only he remained… _"Three friends go into battle, One is captured, One flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero." _he remembered Genesis reciting in his own terms. _This feeling… is this how she feels as well? _He thought gathering up their dishes and he took them back down to the kitchen.

Her hair was freshly braided when he returned, her boots were on her feet, and her jacket buttoned up. "Thank you for the meal." He said still standing in the doorway.

"You're welcome." She replied smiling at him, her eyes glowing in the darkness that was engulfing the room. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Very much so."

"Good." She laughed. _Her laughter is pleasant, like a trickling stream, calming and soothing. _

"I'm sorry about earlier." She muttered looking down at her feet. "I don't know what came over me. Thank you for taking care of me though…"

"…You're welcome." He answered the words feeling foreign in his mouth. "I do not confess to understand what happened; perhaps it had something to do with shock. It has been a long day for you." A forlorn look covered her face again. "I did clean up the kitchen for you though, so you can rest after I leave."

"Oh you didn't have to! I could have gotten it." she said blushing.

"It's fine. Already done so no point in disagreeing about it any further, correct?" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"True. Thank you though… For everything."

Not used to hearing such kind words so much Sephiroth stood there; just looking at the girl, his eyes focusing on her, narrowing slightly as he thought how peculiar she was.

"I assume you took the train?" she asked approaching him.

"I did, yes."

"Do you mind if I walk with you to the station?" she asked a slight rosy color rising to her cheeks as she looked up at him for an answer.

"Isn't it rather late for a young lady to be wandering around by herself down here?"

"I'll be fine. I do it all the time. Mainly I just go to the church and tend to the flowers in the moon light. It's relaxing when I cannot sleep." She said nodding her head for emphasis. He looked her up and down.

"I don't know. I'd feel bad if something happened to you."

_Another pouty face. She looks like such a child when she does that… so innocent, not ruined with the ways of the outside world…"_Well then…" she said putting a finger up to her soft pink lips thinking. "How about I'll call you when I make it home, that way you know I'm okay." She said triumphantly jumping up and down a little. "Oh come one please…?" she asked her hands clasped out in front of her. He sighed.

"Typically I do not give out my personal number…" he could see her face begin to turn down, the twinkle from her eyes dimming. "But I'll make an acceptation this time. I feel like it's my duty to watch over you now that Zack cannot…He was the last friend I had, I owe him."

She nodded morosely at the mention of Zack's name. "Get your PHS and I'll put my number in it for you." She went to the nightstand, pulled the PHS out of the drawer and handed it to him. He entered his number and name, and handed it back to her. "Ready?"

She nodded, a smile radiating across her face.

"You lead the way." He said motioning for her to take the front; as she passed him, her floral scent enveloped him, the corners of his lips turned up into a faint smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CHAPTER 8: CONNECTIONS

They walked back the same way that they had come to her house; passing the church as they made their way to the train station.

"What makes the Church so special to you?"

Aerith was taken aback by his sudden words, although they were soft and gentle, but they hadn't spoken since they had left the house. "Oh..." she said slowing her pace to walk beside him. "Well, it's a place where I feel truly connected to the Holy for one." She told him holding her hands folded together in front of her. "Second: for some reason the flowers seem to love it there. I've tried growing them other places but the Church seems to flourish. I think mainly, though, it's just a place where I can be alone, where only the Holy can hear me."

He nodded once and looked over at the building as they walked by it. "I see." He paused a moment she thought they were going to fall back into silence again but he spoke up again. "Do you have very many visitors while you're there? Any passerby's wanting to say a prayer perhaps?" She tilted her head at him curious why he would be asking such questions. "I ask because you seemed startled to see me when I came in earlier."

"Oh!" she laughed; he saw her cheeks flushing just barely in the moonlight. "I was startled; mostly because I could easily tell you weren't from the slums... No, I normally don't see too many people. Although there are a few every now and again who want to come see the flowers and maybe say a prayer as well. But mostly anyone who lives around here knows about the flowers and have seen them already. I think people come by when they're feeling upset about things; seeing the flowers make them feel better." She said now walking with her hands clasped behind her as she walked.

"I see." He said again. "What gave it away that I'm not from around here?" he asked her almost playfully.

_He certainly isn't acting how I would have imagined from what Zack always told me… _"Well… most people from the slums always carry giant swords around with them." She said sarcastically. A faint smile crossed his face, as he looked down at the hilt of his sword; again he rested his left hand on it, almost caressing it like a man would a woman. "Plus your clothes aren't something we can exactly afford down here in the slums…" Now he frowned. He hadn't meant to point out the poverty around them. She slowed her pace, unclasping her hands bringing them to her sides. "And your eyes mostly… well they were what I noticed first…" She stopped and looked up at his face. He stopped as well, looking down at her with his glowing eyes. _Small world Flower Girl. _She slowly lifted her hand up to his face, she heard him suck in a sharp breath as her hand approached him. He didn't draw away though, so she continued, she pushed his bangs from his face; fully revealing his eyes. He held his breath as she sweetly caressed his cheekbone, looking deeply into his eyes. "They're mako eyes… like Zack's. But yours are… somewhat different…" she said absent-mindedly tilting her head as she studied his eyes. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. Commanding himself to breath normally, he allowed her floral scent fill his head, her touch spreading warmth across his skin all over again. She caressed his face once more; her thumb tenderly running over his thick eyelashes.

"I am much different than Zack, Little One." He said flashing open his eyes, making her draw her hand back. "They are mako infused though, on that part you're correct; however mine… from a somewhat different process I believe." She nodded as if understanding and blushingly looked down at her feet. "I'm not the only one who is different though…" he said gently raising her face up to look at him.

He caressed her face the same way she had done his. "Your eyes have a soft glow, not quite like soldier infused mako eyes… but still…" he ran his thumb over her eyelashes like she had done him; warmth moving all over his body as he felt how soft and plump her lashes were beneath his gloved hand. "Somehow you have mako in you… yet not a high dosage like Shinra soldiers… I do not know how nor do I understand why but you are somewhat like myself… you are quite different than most people, Little One. You have secrets that must remain hidden from the world." She allowed his gloved hand to caresses her face; although the fact he already was so adept in noticing her connection to mako caused a fury of worry in her. She didn't feel threatened by him; no she felt quite the opposite as his fingers ran over her lips and down the hollow of her neck: she felt safe for the first time in her life.

She slowly willed her eyes open, her lashes fluttering as she tried to focus on the man in front of her. "I will not pry, everyone has their secrets. I know you're hiding something about yourself though, Aerith. I know you have people watching you." Her eyes grew wide, _How can he know!?_ He smiled gently brushing her bangs back from her pale face. "I am accomplished in seeing what the untrained eye cannot see; it's my job as General to pay very close attention to my surroundings and my companions."

He slid his hand down her back and pulled her closer to him; his hand resting on the small of her back keeping her close. He leaned down to her ear and barely above a whisper he said "I will keep you safe, if you will let me. Zack told me you were different, but I don't think he saw it fully, like I do. You and I are very similar Aerith. I do not know how or why, but I know you feel it as well." he said his lips barely brushing her ear, sending chills over her entire body. "Perhaps in time you will tell me more about yourself… why your eyes faintly glow, not so much different than my own… But I will not force you. You can let me help you… or you can go on alone again…" his words lingered as he pulled away to face her square in the face. "And trust me Little One, being alone… is something no one should go through…" he took a step back from her, his entire body radiating heat from the closeness of her body. He took a deep breath; her eyes intently watching him as he stood there, searching for an answer to his actions.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She drew her hands up to her chest, and clasped them together, and tried again. "Beside Zack and my mother… I've felt so alone my entire life… not for lack of friends… but a feeling of true solidarity; that no one could understand me… no one has ever seen me how you have…How did you know?"

He stood there gazing down at her. There was so much he wanted to tell her… so much he felt that she would understand more than most… He never had been one to share his feelings with others, but he felt like she would understand, from experience, not just empathy.

"Such things I will tell you in time, if you allow me... Honestly, I myself am tired of being alone…" he continued in the silence that hovered between them. He looked down at his gloved hands, his palms open and facing up toward the moon and squeezed them tightly. "Everyone I've ever felt a connection to has fell through my grasp and left me… I do not wish to let the same happen to you… even before we get to know one another… Please, Flower Girl," he whispered gazing into her eyes again. " I'm tired of this solitary life. I need one friend in this world…"


	9. Chapter 9

*Just a friendly disclaimer. I don't own right to Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Final Fantasy VII Compilation and the characters herein is/are the property of Square Enix Co., Ltd, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been sick on an off for a month now and am getting used to being on day shift. Switching from a night owl to an early bird takes it out of you! Trying to get back into writing hopefully I won't have any more writers block for a while because I sure did miss this story!

CHAPTER 9: INNER DARKNESS

Aerith's cheeks flushed at his words; her eyelashes fluttered as if trying to clear away the thoughts racing through her head. She felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest, she drew in a sharp breath and smiled up at him regaining her composure. She drew her hand up to her forehead in a salute, clicked her boot heels together, and gave him a wink. "Aerith Gainsburough: best friend and companion to the very end, at your service Sir!"

A slight smile played across his lips as a soft chuckle escaped from behind them. "Thank you Aerith. I do have to warn you though," She raised an eye brow at him, her hand now on her hip. "It appears being my friend is a dangerous situation to put oneself in." he finished with a forlorn look on his face.

"Dangerous? How much danger or trouble could a cute little flower girl from the slums manage to get into?" she said smiling radiantly up at him, crossing her arms playfully. He cast his gaze upon their surroundings as if taking her seriously. Run down houses, scattered rubble, trash, there wasn't much beauty to be found, except for right in front of him. Aerith was beautiful, inside and out, and that's what worried him. _All it would take was one ravenous man wandering the slums one night to ruin her; to take her innocence away and destroy her purity forever. An act of violence such as that would shatter her happy and bubbly outlook that is so alluring in such a dismal place._

And if they became closer, would he be the one to destroy that innocence and purity? Would his sinister past and inner darkness consume her radiant light? Was it he, himself, that caused his friends to perish? Was he a monster cursed to exist alone in this world? Was that his punishment for all his dark deeds? Was it his penance for all the atrocities he has committed? Vivid images that haunted his dreams, memories of his existence with SOILDER: bloodshed, gore, screams (of fear, of hate, of anguish), tears (of defeat, of solace, of fear, of pain), the numerous lives extinguished by his blade. Was he cursed to have everything taken away from him like he took away everything from his victims? Would the monster inside, the monster that secretly relished the carnage, escape and destroy Aerith? Would he inadvertently put her in harm's way like he had with Zack? Would he allow her to slip away into nothingness and be forgotten, like Genesis and Angeal?

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, shoving away the thoughts that flooded his mind. He didn't know why but he felt, for the first time in possibly his entire life, the need of a companion. He needed another human being. They both felt a connection between one another. _Perhaps she is meant to lead me from this darkness plaguing me…_ he thought looking into her exquisite eyes. _I know the consequences of my actions; I could lose her the same way I've lost Angeal, Genesis, and Zack. Or perhaps I could lose myself if I don't allow her in. _

He cast his eyes down, sighing as he did so, and took her hands in his. "Thank you, Little One. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel as if I need you." He glanced up at her, she tilted her head her eyes widening slightly. "What I mean is that, all my life I was pushed into malevolent darkness, and I think your pure soul, your light, will guide me out of it..." he said focusing his eyes on their hands, organizing his thoughts. "Aerith, I've done things, horrible things, that would drive a normal person mad." He sighed, hating the words coming out of this mouth but he had to tell her, he was compelled to. "I'm a murderer, I'm a monster bred to kill for Shinra. I feel as if I'm living a nightmare; that I cannot attain anything because when I do I'm meant to lose it all, like the companions of the ones I've killed… they have nothing left." He glanced up at her, then back down to her small hands gently clasped in his, he sighed "That is my penance for all the atrocities I've committed."

He watched her fingers pull from his grip and come up to his face. She turned his face towards hers, "The fact that you feel this way is enough for me to see that you are not a monster, Sephiroth. We've all done things in the past that we regret, sins that seem like we cannot atone for them, but trust me when I say that all can be forgiven, as long as you can forgive yourself." She said caressing his cheek with her soft fingertips. He closed his eyes savoring the warmth of her touch, and let her words sink in. _Can I ever forgive myself for my actions? Yes, maybe, but for the part of me that delights in the bloodshed… No, that part of me is monstrous; if she knew even she could not forgive me of my sins. _


End file.
